


Kid, you’re the avatar.

by Yoboiiiiiiiiiii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Orphans, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is the main character, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), dream team, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoboiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/Yoboiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: Wilbur Soot stared at the boy sat across from him. Tommy’s sixteenth birthday had gone off without a hitch. It was 11 pm and the day was almost over.“What are you waiting for? You’ve made me wait all day for your stupid gift Wilbur. You have about ten seconds before I go back outside prick.” Tommy interrupts Wilburs internal train of thought and the older teen scowls at the blonde.“Ok ok. I wanted to do a whole speech but I forgot it so here goes. Kid, you’re the avatar.”Tommy’s screech like laughter fills the room and Wilbur crosses his arms over his chest smugly. He stomps one foot on the ground and pushes his arm out, sending a large rock in the direction of his adoptive brothers face. Tommy is a firebender.The blonde screeches and holds his hands out defensively. He keeps his eyes closed for about 5 seconds before he opens them and stares in awe. The rock stopped just before it hit his out-pushed hands. There’s a long moment of silence.“DADDD AM I THE AVATAR???”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	1. Wilbur

Philza

If anyone saw Phil, they’d probably call the man forgettable. He didn’t stand out in a crowd, didn’t make a scene. The most notable trait of the man was that he was friendly. _And that he always wore a bucket hat which was a bit ridiculous._ The man ran a small produce stall in the busy marketplace of a somewhat large fire nation village. Every day he would come out, sell his fruit, eggs and vegetables. Buy his own necessities from other stalls. And go home.   
  


Thats the life that the man wanted. He had spent too long fighting wars and being on the front line. He’d catered to the voices in his head for far too long. Now Phil just wanted to retire. But it was lonely. He’d moved away, far far away, from his old home. So he didn’t have his friends or family to keep him company. He’d lost his wife, too. It felt like sometimes all the man knew was the few regular customers he’d served AND the animals he’d raised on his quaint little farm.   
  


One day he found himself walking into an orphanage. _His wife had always wanted kids._ He’d walked in and met an angry little boy with a small guitar with broken strings. A boy who didn’t want to look him in the eyes in a normal conversation but the second he was asked to preform, played music with an unmatched confidence and excitement. Phil asked him if he’d want to help on the farm, and the boy asked if he had a cat. 

“Well. I can get one, if you’d like?” He offers in a small voice and the boy gives a small small and a firm nod. Phil grins at the ten year old, Wilbur, and before the end of the day they were sitting in his house together. Discussing names for a future pet cat.   
  


Wilbur was a bright kid, who quickly thrived on having Phils somewhat undivided attention. Working on the farm together, sitting at the stall selling food together and walking through the market together discussing dinner plans. Wilbur came out of his shell and proved to be a polite, excited boy whose passion lied in musical arts and the different nations.   
  
When he told Phil, about two years after they first met, that he was actually an earth bender, Wilbur expected rejection and anger. To be yelled at for lying. Instead, the curly haired teen just heard Phil start chuckling. He tilts his head with confusion and the blonde man reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m actually an Airbender, Will.”   
  


Now, on their simple little farm with their one black cat called Jared, Wilbur and Phil were sat outside. Wilbur concentrating heavily whilst Phil described and taught him different earth bending moves. A long scroll rolled out on the floor with drawings of ancient earth bending methods.   
  


“Son, I think you need to move your foot just a teeeny bit.” Phil suggests with a small chuckle and Wilbur huffs loudly with frustration, blowing his hair from his face and attempting the move again. He was trying to learn how to raise a wall of earth from the ground.   
  


“What do you know? You’re a bloody air bender. This is hard yaknow. Its hot out here and nothings working and I’m getting sick of it.” Wilbur complains, after failing again and stomping over to lean on the fence next to Phil. The older man chuckling to himself. 

“I dont know much, but if its not working you’re clearly doing something wrong and your footing seems a little off.” Phil raises his hands in defence when his response is met with a withering glare and he clears his throat to cover laugh.   
  


“How come you never show me your air bending? I’ve never ever _ever_ seen an airbender. I just wanna see what it looks like.” Wilbur decides to turn the conversation towards Phil and the blonde man sighs and ruffles Wilburs messy curled locks. Snorting when his hand is slapped away in a fit. 

“You know I don’t bend anymore Will. I used my gift for harm. Hurt too many people. I want to leave that part of me behind.” He looks up at the setting sun and closes his eyes. Breathing in the cool air around them. Wilbur grumbles next to him.

“How can you even hurt people with airbending? ‘Nd besides air bending is a part of you. If you can still use your hands that you once used hurt to people then you can still use your bending. Obviously.” Wilbur shrugs his shoulders and looks over as Phil seems to hesitate. Making a conflict expression before sighing again and pushing himself off of the fence. _There was something Phil really really missed about his bending._   
  


At first Wilbur is disappointed because he thought that Phil was going inside to leave but the blonde man heads to the shed instead. So the brunette stays there and waits. About fifteen minutes pass and Wilbur was about ready to go in after Phil to make sure he was ok but then the doors are opened again and Phil emerges.   
  


He’s wearing a harness on his chest, and theres a long rope held tight in his right hand. On his back, and attached to the harness, are wings. Hand made wings, made of some thick grey material. Over a few metres long and folded up on the mans back. Wilbur’s jaw drops when Phil pulls on the rope and the wings spread out. Far larger in length than the own mans body.   
  


Wilbur watches in awe as his adoptive father raises his hand in a sudden fluid motion and he watches the air follow his hand movement and catch under the wings. Sending him flying up into the sky. He watches Phil hold his arms out with the wings and bend the air around them to glide across the sky. His father was flying across their farm. Wearing the biggest smile that he’d ever seen.   
  


Wilbur starts laughing and clapping and Phil seems to laugh too, coming to a somewhat stumbled landing next to his son and Wilbur runs towards him excitedly. Admiring the contraption with awe in his eyes.   
  


“Ive never seen an airbender fly without the staff, did you make this?” Wilbur holds out one of the wings and Phil starts to laugh again. The smile on his face still so full of warmth and excitement. 

“Yeah. Its my pride and joy.” He admits and Wilbur nods in understanding.   
  


The pair made a vow to go outside and practise their respective bending together at least once a week. Even participating in some earth nation and air nomad cultures within their household more often.   
  
  


It was another five years, Wilbur was now seventeen, when the duo discussed the possibility of more children. The farm had gotten bigger and it had become quite the hassle to work on it alone. The pair had even gotten to the point of being too exhausted to practise their bending some weeks.   
  


Wilbur and Phil were eating some rice and curry when Wilbur had suddenly brought it up.   
  


“If I had siblings. We could spread the work out more evenly.” Was all the brunette brought up and Phils eyes widened with surprise. Wilbur wasn’t usually the type to beat around the bush or be passive but Phil looked up and realised his son was avoiding eye contact and staring very seriously into his bowl of half eaten food.   
  


Phil wasnt about to admit that he wanted more sons. He didn’t want to make Wilbur feel like he wasn’t enough. It took about a week before Phil actually went to the orphanage, Wilbur insisted on not coming, and came home with a pair instead of just the one child.   
  


**Techno**

”Tommy give me back my book before I throttle you.” Techno started stomping in the direction of the cackling blonde boy and the book was thrown at him immediately. He caught it with ease and glares at Tommy.   
  


They aren’t biologically brothers. They’d grown up in the orphanage together actually. Tommy came a few weeks after Techno did. He was about 7 and wanted to start a fight with everybody. Tommy stomped right up to Technoblade, who was 9 and in the middle of practising his fire bending forms, and challenged him to an agni kai. Techno immediately won and then the blonde boy refused to leave his side, calling him his ‘teacher’. After about a year of this Techno admitted, grumpily, that they could be friends. After seven years in that orphanage together? They were brothers. Brothers who constantly fought and bickered and at times needed days away from eachother because they fought that hard but still brothers.   
  


At sixteen Technoblade was tall. Not the tallest, but definitely tall. His fire bending form was almost perfect and he spent almost all his free time training his body physically or practicing and perfecting his fire bending. He had a fair few burn scars up his arms, training and sparring with Tommy did that to a man, and a long cut through his lip. Which no one knows how he got. His hair is a ‘strawberry blonde’, he insists that its not pink but it definitely is, and pulled into a long neat braid constantly.   
  


His first impression to Phil was, when the man approached him and asked him what his name was, an eye roll and ‘don’t pretend to want to adopt me, we all know people only want the babies.’. Phil immediately took a seat with the boy and started talking to him more. Asking him about how he’d feel about working on a farm with him and his son.   
  


It didn’t take long for a blonde face to pop up behind Techno, who was sitting at a table bandaging his sprained fist at the time that he was approached. Phil flinched and looked at the lanky blonde boy. Who had a bandage on his face and unruly curly locks even worse than Wills.

“Hey, I dont know what you’re playing at wise guy but this ones with me. We’re a package deal, prick.” The blonde sneers and winces when Techno elbows him in the chest. The pinkette turns at Phil with a skeptical look in his eye, distrust clear on his face.

“Would you take the two of us?” Techno asks, slowly and unsure of his question even as he asks it. He doesnt know if its because Phil seemed to laugh at his jokes, which usually didnt land well because his humour was a little dry and sometimes even dark. Or because the man just genuinely seemed like a really nice dude. But Techno kind of really wanted Phil to say yes. Tommy noticed this from the question too, and eyes Phil off dangerously.   
  


“Why not? If thats what you’d both want.” Phil shrugs his shoulders and the brothers look at eachother with mild shock before turning to Phil again. Expressions back to being unsure and untrusting. 

Phil keeps smiling, because he isnt sure what else to do when he’s being stared down, and Tommy suddenly pulls Techno and himself away from the table to talk privately. Phil sits there patiently whilst the brothers mumble to themselves. Tommy occasionally glaring over at him before turning back when Techno shoves his head back forcefully.   
  


Eventually the pair come back, and Tommy is the one to hold his hand out with a smug look on his face.

“We accept your offer, big man.” He grins at Phil and Phil has to put a hand to his face to keep back his small chuckle at the scene. Its not long before he’s walking them through the gates to their house and he can see Will running out from the house towards them.   
  


“You got two of them?? What the fuck?!!!”   
  


“Boys, this is my son Wilbur. Wilbur this is Technoblade and Tommy.”   
  


“What kind of name is Techno-“

Phil can unfortunately say that the first interaction between his adoptive sons was that Techno set Wilburs shoe on fire and in retaliation Wilbur flicked a pebble at his face and Tommy just howled with laughter the whole time. This was definitely going to be some work.


	2. Bonding :)

Technoblade sat opposite of Tommy, with Wilbur next to himself and Phil across from Wilbur. They were all quietly eating some stew, one of the few recipes that Wilbur had learned in his time on the farm. Techno glanced up at Tommy, who was happily stuffing his face, and cleared his throat. Avoiding looking up from his bowl of food when he can feel all eyes land on him. They'd arrived a few hours ago, Phil had shown himself and Tommy around and after night fell Wilbur prepared dinner and they were now sat together eating it. Techno had a lot of questions still. 

"So. Did Phil promise you an animal so that you'd come with him too?" Tommy spoke up, thankfully filling the silence, and Wilbur snorts loudly. Techno looks over at Phil, who seemed to be laughing along too but much quieter than Wilbur. Technoblade rolls his eyes and stabs at a potato in his bowl of food.   
  
"Yeah actually, what did he promise you guys?" Wilbur asks, and Tommy grins widely. When Techno was asked if he wanted an animal he said he didn't want any, in his defence. He definitely wasn't one to fall for bait and.. he also just didn't really want a pet either. 

"A bull. I'm gonna call 'im Henry." 

Technoblade chokes on his food, coughing harshly into his hand as he tries to process his shock. Wilbur was just staring between Tommy and Phil with his jaw dropped. Techno has an incredible urge to kick Tommy under the table but for the sake of seeming polite, he decided to just punch him later.   
  


"A bull, dad? I could have asked for a bull?? You're letting the child have a bull?" Wilbur waves his hands at Tommy, whose grin couldn't have gotten any bigger if he'd tried. Phil rolls his eyes and pats Tommy on the shoulder. "Don't ahead of yourself kiddo, I said you'd get a _cow_ and that was only after you and I build a stable for it." Phil explains and Tommy turns his attention to Techno, who was ignoring the conversation around them and focusing on picking out the potato and eating it. 

"Techno will help-"

"No I won't-"

"You don't do anything for me jerk, its like you don't even want me to be happy!" Tommy grumbles from across the table and this actually makes Techno smirk. "That's the plan Tommy, how'd you figure me out?" Tommy pokes his tongue out in response and Phil laughs. The blonde man stands up and brings his plate to the sink with him.   
  
"Techno has already offered to contribute in a different way, Tommy. There's no getting out of this. Tidy up once you're finished boys. I'm going to lay down." Phil gives the three boys at the table a wave goodbye and heads off to his own room. Tommy and Wilbur both turn to Techno, who frowns and start to get up too. 

"What are you doing?" Tommy asks and Techno shrugs his shoulders. "I'm going to take on missions from the village board. Huntin' down guys, burning down old buildings and stuff like that. I'm keeping half the payment and giving the rest to Phil, he agreed that it was a fair trade so." He shrugs and walks into the kitchen, unaware of the shocked looks Wilbur and Tommy give eachother. 

"What?!" They shout in unison, Tommy giving the extra effort of getting up and following after Techno. Grabbing his brothers arm and pulling on it, until Techno shoves him away with a huff. "But only guys with professional fire bending lessons can take on those missions! Tech, you're self taught dumbass! You're not going to be able to do that!" Tommy moves out of the way when Techno starts to leave but still follows along behind. 

"The child is right, I've seen guys who've taken on those missions and never returned. I doubt Phil would want a kid he just adopted to go off and take on suicide missions." Wilbur adds and Techno gives an annoyed groan in response. "You, out of everyone here, has the least right to doubt my abilities. I'll have you know I can handle myself just fine. 'M not an idiot. Tommy, you _should_ know better than to doubt me. You can both butt out of my business though, I made an agreement with Phil and he chose to accept. Leave it at that." He stomps away to the room that he was told was for him. 

"Your brothers gonna die." Wilbur states in a matter of fact tone and Tommy huffs, turning to the brunette and poking his tongue out at him. He might somewhat agree with Wilbur that it was dangerous but he does know that Techno is incredibly strong. 

"He said to butt out, catboy. I can't believe you chose a cat, is it 'cuz you're a pussy too? Eh bitchboy?" Tommy's loud voice turns into an even louder high pitched screech when Wilbur jumps up from the table and starts walking towards him. "I am going to strangle you, brat." He hisses, and Tommy just starts laughing and runs after Techno. Phil, who was in his room but could very clearly hear their argument, just smiles to himself and continues reading his book. This was going to be the start of something great. 

**a few months later**

It only only took a couple weeks for Phil to pick up on the dynamic of their weird little family. It seemed that, with the brothers, only two of them could get along at a time. The third one usually being left to being the butt of jokes, or in Technos case, just being left alone because he was too difficult to actually gang up on. And Wilbur and Tommy definitely tried. Techno, when they did attempt to mess with him, would usually just leave or threaten them until they left. Sometimes he would set an article of clothing on fire, which Phil had to eventually tell him to stop because he was getting sick of buying Tommy new trousers every other day. 

Techno was gone a lot, his little missions usually took him a few days or less and he never came back with serious injuries. Once he had some pretty bad burns and when he burst through the doors whilst everyone was eating, he ignored the greetings he'd gotten and just stormed up to his room. That was probably the worst it'd gotten too. Phil was against letting the teenager take on this missions, especially since most of them were specifically for fully trained adult fire benders. The thing that changed the mans mind was actually watching Technoblade's bending. It was the first afternoon of being adopted, Tommy was being shown all the chores that he and Wilbur were to be doing together and Phil had followed Technoblade out into the paddock, because the teenagers offer was initially immediately rejected and Techno insisted on one chance to show Phil that he could handle himself. 

_There weren't many trees around them, thankfully, and the grass had just been cut short a few days prior. Techno gestured for Phil to step back, and the man does, watching the pinkette cautiously. He was pretty sure that there was nothing that Techno could do to change his mind either, he was just a child for petes sake. That's when Technoblade began. His movements were fluid and confident as he leapt in the air and bright red flames burst from his hands, the heat reaching out to even Phil and causing the older man to take a few more steps back. Everything was so precise and Techno moved so fast he left no room for flaws or mistakes. After a few moments Techno stands still and catches his breath, Phil thought that the teen was done and was ready to compliment him but still turn down the offer. **BANG!**_

_Lightning flashed by Phil's face, so close to his skin that the all the hairs on his face stood on end and he flung himself away so fast he fell to the ground. Looking at Technoblade with disbelief and slight fear in his eyes. He'd met one. One other person that could bend lightning. This was an older man, too. Not a teenager for crying out loud. Phil was silent, taking Techno's hand when the boy offers it to help him up.  
_

_"I know its dangerous. I wouldn't be asking this of you if I didn't know for sure that I can take it. Theres. Another thing...though. I.. hear voices"_

So Technoblade had his way, whenever Will or Tommy would ask him or Phil the pair would just deflect the question. It was a secret that Techno and Phil shared and it was the first inkling of trust that Techno had ever shown _anyone_ , asides from Tommy. And even Tommy didn't know about this specific issue. Tommy liked coming along with Phil to work at the stall and sell things, he liked talking to people and watching them. Wilbur would come along and preform music to earn himself some extra money, too. Some days they had a small crowd around their simple little stall, all cheering for Wilbur, who had them in the palm of his hand. Tommy liked it when Wilbur would perform, too. They all did, but Techno was much more subtle about it. It really only took a few days for Tommy and Wilbur to get along swimmingly, even though they definitely had furious arguments from time to time that sometimes needed both Phil and Techno to successfully stop them. Other times, though, Phil would catch them talking together whilst picking plants or cleaning the house. They could talk for hours about almost anything, sometimes Tommy would even sing with Wilbur too. 

Techno sat down in the living area, taking the bright red cloak from his shoulders and resting it on his lap. Exhaustion deep in his bones, enough to make him consider just sleeping here. Wilbur was sat next to him and raised at eyebrow at the pinkette.   
  


"You sure do a lot of those missions, you know some of the towns people have been calling you 'the blade'." Wilbur strums a few strings on his guitar and takes some notes in his notebook. Techno scoffs and smirks a bit at that. "The blade? seriously? Thats hillarious." Was all Wilbur got in response and Wilbur hums in agreement. 

"You and Tommy have been here for months but I've only really spent time with Tommy. It wouldn't kill you to stay a few days?" Wilbur questions, not quite catching the ' _its not me that would be killed_ ' that Techno says under his breath. "I don't know. Its like stress relief? Like you and your music." Techno shrugs. 

"Whats your favourite food?"

"Potato."

"Potato?"

"I dont care what way its cooked, mashed or roasted or whatever. Just potato." Technoblade shrugs again.

"Ok..uhh.. favourite animal?" 

"Pigs." 

"Favourite colour?" 

"...pink." 

When Wilbur laughs Technoblade sighs and gets up to leave, causing Wilbur to immediately shut it. "Wait WAIT! Im sorry that was mean, pinks a nice colour, like your hair right?" 

Techno becomes as still as a statue after hearing that, turning his head back to Will slowly, face scrunched up into a glare. "My hair isn't pink." He scowls, Wilbur has to force himself to not smirk and keep his expression straight as he nods slowly. "Its just...light red?" He offers and Techno frowns harder, shaking his head. "Its strawberry blonde." He grumbles and Wilbur accidently lets out a small snort of laughter. Techno keeps walking and Wilbur gets up to follow him. 

"Hey wait, if your favourite colour is pink whats so bad about having pink hair huh? Explain that one to me." Wilbur grins and Techno slows down to a stop. Wilbur watches him, a little worried that maybe he had pushed too hard and Techno eventually shrugs again. "Pink.. I guess its a shade of pink, sure. I'm going to bed." Technoblade walks away and leaves a very smug Wilbur behind. 

"Did he just.. admit that his hair is pink?" Tommy pops up out of nowhere and startles Wilbur, but the brunette gets over it quickly to simply nod in response. Tommy's jaw drops. 

"Wilbur I don't think you get it. I have known him for seven years. Anytime anyone ever calls his hair pink he practically loses it. Here you are just making him accept it. Out loud. Thats bullshit." 

Wilbur was honestly tuning Tommy out. So that didn't seem like a big deal to him but it clearly was something to Techno. 

A few days later.. he asks Techno if he can come along with him (after getting Phil's permission) and practically cheers with joy when the other says yes, despite his clear reluctance. 'Why not? I've never worked with an earth bender before'. Which wasn't the huge level of excitement that Wilbur had, but it was definitely better than Tommy's bitchy jealousy that filled the house for weeks after the mission. He actually refused to talk to anyone other than Phil the entire time. Going out together worked wonders on Wilbur and Techno's friendship, Wilbur actually saved Techno from a falling boulder (Techno kept arguing whenever Will told people that, that he had it under control, but he was incredible grateful to have the company and occasionally would invite him to even more missions). 

Time went by quick for the odd little family, soon (a little too soon in Phil's eyes), it was Tommy's sixteenth birthday. Unbeknownst to them, Tommy's birthday was going to be the last normal day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will mostly be in tommys POV but for now i wanted some techno action :D (follow me on twitter @/itsasimpp)


	3. The avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some angsty shit yall u have been warned

Tommy and Technoblade had a certain ritual they would do every year the night before Tommy’s birthday. Tommy would sit on Techno’s bed with him and Techno would read whatever chapter of his book that he was on until Tommy fell asleep.

As they got older and Technoblade started to focus more on training rather than reading Techno would instead just recite old stories to Tommy from memory. They’d stay up all night, Techno talking most the time but sometimes Tommy would interrupt with questions and what not. 

“Phil, wheres Technoblade?” Tommy is standing slightly nervously at Phil’s bedroom door, the man reading a book in his bed before he was interrupted. Phil looks at Tommy with confusion for a moment.

“Tech didn’t tell you? He took on a mission for tonight but said he would be back around lunch to give you your present.” Phil answers, a look of concern on his face when Tommy scrunches his face up in response. 

“He didn’t tell me. Nice to see he got all chummy with you, though.” Tommy grumbles and stomps away, slamming Phil’s door shut and stomping into Wilburs room instead. It was the first sign that something was wrong, in Tommy’s mind. 

They’d done it for the past seven years they’d known eachother. Surely Technoblade didn’t forget, right?

Wilbur flinches when Tommy bursts into his room, putting his guitar down when he notices the look on Tommy’s face. Clearly upset. 

“Tommy? Everything ok?” He asks, although he can absolutely tell by the way that the blonde is pacing around his room that things are definitely not ok.

“Technoblade wont be here for my birthday. He didn’t even tell me. He’s been gone so much lately but I thought if it was my birthday maybe he’d pretend to care about me.” Tommy sits down next to Wilbur and crosses his arms over his chest. He closes his eyes for a second and takes a long breath inwards. Wilbur smiles a bit, because he taught Tommy breathing techniques to calm himself down and its nice to see they help.

“He does care about you, maybe he took on the mission because he wanted more money for your present or something. I know you know him more than me but he seems like a pretty private guy.” Wilbur shrugs his shoulders and Tommy nods his head slowly, still pretty wound up.

”Why does it bother you so much that he’s gone right now?” Wilbur asks and Tommy flops onto his back, starting up at the roof. He’s quiet for a long moment.

“I cant sleep the night before my birthday. I haven’t been able to for years. Yaknow.. trauma stuff.” He shrugs and Wilbur nods empathetically. People don’t always end up in orphanages for great reasons.

”So for as long as I’ve had Techno we would stay up together and he would tell me really cool stories about ancient fire benders and dragons and shit.” He puts his hands on his face and sighs loudly.

“He knows. There’s no way he could of forgot unless he just doesn’t actually care about me that much.” Tommy mumbles and Wilbur frowns. He’s bitten off a bit more than he can chew with this, he was an only child with Phil for a long time and he doesn’t really understand sibling dynamics.

“I don’t think he doesn’t care. I can’t really tell you much about Techno though because you really do know him better than I do. I can stay up with you if you’d like, instead?” Wilbur picks his guitar back up and plays a few chords absentmindedly.

Tommy feels like he sinks deeper into the bed as he listens to Wilbur play. Its soothing. “Are you going to keep playing? I like listening to that I guess.” Tommy admits and Wilbur nods, starting to play the song he’s currently writing for Tommy.

Phil, who couldn’t go to sleep until he checked up on Tommy because the outburst earlier had bothered him, came into Wilburs room around an hour later and smiles fondly at the sight. The two boys asleep, Wilburs guitar forgotten on the floor by the bed. He’s glad that they have eachother.

Lately he’s been a little distant from the two of them because he’s been supporting Techno with the voices. Which were getting significantly worse the more he aged and it was causing the pinkette genuine distress that Phil didn’t like seeing in such a young man.

Tommy woke up to Wilbur softly shaking his side and he swears he’d never felt so groggy and confused in his life.

“Happy Birthday child! You’re 16 now! Hows it feel?” Wilbur laughs when Tommy shoves him away and climbs out of the others bed, rubbing his face with a frown. He doesn’t remember falling asleep but.. it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Wilbur started singing a very off key happy birthday and Tommy scowls at him.

“Shut up dickhead. Im going to go have a shower.” He stomps out of Wilburs room and walks to the bathroom. Slowing down for a second before he passes Techno’s room, looking into the empty room with a frown on his face. He leaves soon after though. Deciding that dwelling on it would only bother him more.

Phil had made him breakfast by the time he finished his shower and he made his way into the living area, still a little grumpy. The blonde man pulls him into a hug, which Tommy begrudgingly returns, and Wilbur piles onto the hug too. Way more energetic than Tommy surprisingly. Tommy sits down and starts eating whilst Phil explains their plans for the day.

“We’re going to get your birthday present from me together after breakfast, Wilbur said he wants to do his after dinner. And um. You already know that Techno will be here for lunch to give you his right. Is there anything you want to do between those times Toms?” Phil asks and Tommy shrugs his shoulders.

“I want to go out to the town later, I have a couple friends that work at the different stalls that I want to brag too. I’m the oldest and tallest out of all of them now.” He grins at the thought and Phil rolls his eyes.

They finish off breakfast pretty soon after and Phil takes Tommy out to the road to the town. After a while Tommy realises they’re going in a direction he’s never gone down before and he gets more and more curious the more they walk. Soon they arrive at a paddock. Filled with hundreds of cows. Tommy’s eyes almost pop out of his head and he genuinely is speechless when Phil stops in front of the paddock. Theres a gate and Phil laughs when Tommy practically leaps over it and runs towards one of the cows. Most of them just turn or walk away when he gets close.

“My friend owns all these cows and said you can pick one for the farm if you’d like.” Phil leans on the gate and laughs when Tommy almost trips over his own feet to try and get near one of the cows.

“Phil they all hate meWOAH” Tommy freezes when a patchy light brown cow makes its way towards him. Its a pretty big cow, bigger than some horses even. The cow moves closer and closer until its stopped right in front of him.

Tommy stares at the cow with a huge grin and the cow stands still and silent for a moment. and then lets out the biggest, loudest fart that either man had ever heard and the pair almost erupt with laughter. Tommy genuinely falls over himself laughing and Phil is pretty close to tears at that point.

“Tommy for gods sakes please dont-“

”I love him. I want to call him Henry. He’s a big man like me and I would die for him. Fucking legend.” He grabs the cows face and the cow leans into his hands, mooing loudly.

Phil sighs, because of course Tommy wants that cow, but accepts it anyway. Grabbing a lead from his carry bag and chucking it to Tommy. Tommy gently put it around Henry’s neck and grins as he leads the cow out of the paddock.

“He’s probably the biggest cow I’ve ever seen.” Phil admits once Henry is close, petting Henry on the back and humming.

“You reckon I could ride him like a horse? It’d be like a literal cowboy.” Tommy is practically bouncing on his feet at he walks back, sometimes talking to Phil and telling him facts about cows. Other times he was asking Henry questions or telling him about their home.

Meanwhile, Technoblade had just gotten home himself and was sitting silently across from Wilbur. The brunette was half glaring at his adoptive brother half trying to sus out the big ass sword on the table between them.

“Why didn’t you tell Tommy you weren’t going to be back?” Wilbur questions, picking up how Techno flinches at the sudden sound. The taller of the two of them look tireder than usual. He practically collapsed in his chair once he’s gotten home.

“I forgot.” The others deeper voice drawls out slowly and Wilbur huffs.

“Its his birthday. You know he had to sleep in my-“

“Oh I’m sorry, is he _your_ brother?” Technoblade finally looks away from the small wound he was bandaging and opting to glare back at Wilbur quietly. The brunette frowns harder at that.

“It seems like it to me. You hardly spend any time with him, and now you’re just disappearing on his birthday too? Kinda ironic that you’re calling him _YOUR_ brother.” Wilbur holds Techno’s eyecontact, balling his hands into fists by his side. The other eventually looks back at his hand and returns to fiddling with the bandages.

“I’ve spent seven years teaching him. Protecting him. Practically glued to his side, _Wilbur_. Get off my back, I’m an adult now and I don’t need a boy whose had an easy life telling me what to do and acting like he’s better than me.”

And with that, Phil calls out to Wilbur from outside and the pair both stand up. Glaring at eachother again before walking towards the door.

Outside is Phil, with a surprised smile on his face when Techno comes out, a cow and Henry.

Technoblade topples over when Tommy sprints towards him and tackles him onto the ground.

“You massive dickhead!! Why the hell did you leave?? You didn’t even tell me!!” Tommy flinches when Phil is suddenly behind him pulling him away from the other. Tommy was too busy turning and grumbling at Phil for interrupting to notice the manic yet far away look on Technoblades face.

The voices were too much lately. The past few months Technoblade had been waking up standing at his adoptive brothers doors. Fire ignited in his palm. It scared the shit out of him and when he came to Phil for help Phil could only recommend putting some distance between himself and his brothers and getting the violent tendencies out of his system.

“I wanted the extra money for your present. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but you’re not a child anymore, you don’t need me by your side every ten seconds telling you everything I’m doing.” Technoblade mumbles from the floor and Tommy turns back towards him, scowling again.

“You’re so full of yourself, just admit that-“

“Hey Toms, we should probably take Henry to his stable.” Phil interrupts and Tommy’s mood completely switches, he runs towards Henry and wraps his arms around the cows neck in a big hug.

“Will do you like him?? His name is Henry and he’s the biggest man EVER.” Tommy grins and Wilbur laughs a little, making his way towards the cow and petting its side.

“He is a huge cow. Why’d you pick the biggest one in the paddock child?” He asks and Tommy shrugs his shoulders.

“Im a big fella, he’s a big fella. It just makes sense.” The blonde answers it like its nothing and Wilbur rolls his eyes. What was he expecting really?

Tommy and Wilbur walk to the paddock with Henry trailing along behind them. Technoblade stays seated on the ground, staring silently at his hands.

“Its not getting any better, is it mate?” Phil asks and Techno shakes his head slowly.

“All I can think about is blood. I wanted to kill him. All they were telling me was all the different ways I could kill my little brother.” Technoblade feels sick, because despite how upsetting it was he felt numb to it all. Phil watched his adopted son with a frown on his face. He felt useless here.

“Hey. You know I’ll never let that happen.” He reaches out to help Technoblade up and his son takes his hand, sighing a little.

“Neither will I.”

Its a couple hours later and Tommy finally leaves Henry alone to explore his new home, going inside and immediately scowling at Technoblade and Phil. Wilbur walks in behind Tommy and can feel the tension rising again.

“Tommy, don’t you want to know what Tech got you?” Phil asks and Tommy shrugs his shoulders but walks towards Techno anyway. The pinkette holds out a sword and everyone can tell that Tommy is trying very hard to keep a straight face over it.

“Its a sword?” Tommy unsheathes the sword and a very small smile grows on his face. The blade is bright red with intricate designs and rubies on the handle.

“I made it myself. Try using your fire bending on the handle.” Technoblade steps back and the rest of the family follows his example.

Tommy was no fire bending master but he had a lot of power, with very little control. As if proving that point, the entire blade lights up in a bright orange flame and Phil curses out of shock. Tommy, no longer remembering his grudge with Techno, is howling with laughter and theres a glint in his eyes that make Techno grin.

“Holy shit! AHH HOLY FUCK! ITS ON FIRE TECHNO WOW!” Tommy starts to swing the blade around and Phil quickly puts out the large flame with a wave of his hand and a large gust of wind.

“Oook, cool present yes. Fire in the house? Nooo. You can practise with it outside before dinner if you must but we definitely don’t want to burn down our house.” Phil warns and Tommy nods, putting the sword back into its leather sheath and putting it on the table.

Technoblade opens his mouth to ask if Tommy likes it but it quickly silenced by a smaller body ramming into him and wrapping its arms around him tight. Techno awkwardly returns the hug and Tommy shoves his face harder into the others chest.

“I’m sorry. I was acting like a child. I really really like the gift.” Tommy’s voice is muffled and only Techno can really comprehend what he’s saying but Wilbur and Phil can pretty much tell whats going on. Techno swears he doesn’t tear up at ALL.

“Its whatever nerd. I’m just glad you like it. Please dont get your snot and tears on my shirt.” Technoblade pats Tommy’s head and the blonde pulls away to punch his arm with an annoyed huff.

“I’m not crying dickhead. Stupid ass... hey come practice with me outside I wanna see what I can do? Please please please?? Please techno??”

Techno groans but nods and follows the blonde outside, grabbing the sword for him since the over excited teen seemed to have forgotten it in his hurry. Phil and Techno share a look, and Phil sighs with relief when he sees the smile Techno wore as he left. They’re going to be ok.

And now Tommy and Wilbur were standing in Wilburs room. It was late at night, everyone had already eaten and Tommy had almost cut off Technoblade’s arm (it was pure luck that he caught Techno off guard thank you very much) and now Wilbur was finally going to give Tommy his birthday present.

“I don’t have all night Wilbur I need my sleep. Out with it already dickhead.” Tommy grumbles and Wilbur shrugs. So much for a dramatic speech about balance and the history of the avatar and responsibility.

“Tommy, you’re the avatar.”

And now.. chaos ensues. After Wilbur proves that Tommy is actually the avatar, by bending a large rock at his face and having Tommy stop the rock before it hits him, they go downstairs to talk to Phil and Techno.

“Dad. Techno. Wilbur just found out that I’m the avatar isn’t that amazing!” He jumps towards them and grins eagerly. Tommy’s smile drops a little when the pair glance at eachother before looking at Tommy. Their expressions unreadable but theres clearly tension.

“What do you mean, Tommy?” Techno speaks slowly, eyes tense and locked on Tommy’s and it makes the blonde confused. Why aren’t they excited? He’s going to be a hero.

“I mean. I’m the avatar. Why the hell are you both being so calm?” Tommy’s voice raises a little and Phil and Techno share ANOTHER look and it makes him want to swear.

“They already knew.” Wilbur speaks up from behind Tommy and the way that both Phil and Techno flinch just a little at that makes it perfectly clear.

“What. The. Fuck.” Tommy steps back into Wilbur who holds his shoulders. Either to keep him steady or to hold him back Tommy wasn’t sure what he was going to do yet.

“I.. I knew a little while after I’d adopted you but.. you’re so young and you never really got to have a normal childhood. Being the avatar is a lot of responsibility kiddo-“

“When. When were you going to tell me?” Tommy’s voice was shaking and Wilbur’s grip grew a little tighter on his shoulders.

“I don’t know.” Phil answers slowly and Tommy clenches and unclenches his fists. He closes his eyes and takes a slow breath inwards.

“Tommy-“

“You don’t think I can handle it? You don’t think I’m strong enough? Mature enough? You all look down on me don’t you!” Tommy shouts, going to step forwards but being held in place by Wilbur. Phil looks pained and he struggles to say anything to defend himself. Tommy turns to Techno, who looks deep in thought.

“How long have you known, Techno?” Tommy’s voice was quiet, and hurt. Deeply hurt. Technoblade was the only consistent person in Tommy’s life up until this point. He thought he could trust his brother with everything. Anything. Techno looks at Tommy and immediately shifts his attention to the floor.

“You know now, why do you need to know how long I’ve known?” Technoblade asks and Tommy shakes his head, shoving out of Wilbur’s grip and stepping towards Techno. Grabbing the older mans arm.

“Tell me. Right now.” Tommy’s voice is hard and cold and everyone in the room can feel the tension between them in that moment. Technoblade closes his eyes.

“Six years ago. You started to earth bend in your sleep after a nightmare.” He says quietly and suddenly theres a fist colliding with his face.

Everything else happens in a blur, Wilbur quickly grabs ahold of Tommy and pulls him away whilst Phil steps between the two of them. One hand held against Techno’s chest. Theres blood, dripping down Technoblade’s nose. His eyes are wide with shock and something else and Phil can feel the mans heart rate speed up under his chest.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? IM YOUR BROTHER. YOUR FUCKING BROTHER. WHY WOULDNT YOU TELL ME THAT? WHY??” Tommy screams, struggling hard in Wilburs grip. Phil pushes harder against Techno’s chest when the other tries to step forwards. No way. He’s keeping them separated. For both of their sakes.

“Tommy. Take your breaths. Calm down-“

“Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Why didn’t I deserve to know that I’m the avatar? That I’m special? Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me that? I could have been training!” Tommy shouts and Phil has to put both of his hands on Techno’s shoulders because the other starts to struggle more.

“Technoblade you need to drown out the voices and listen to your brother. You’re safe and you’re in control. Come back Techno.” Phil says quietly, looking the pinkette in the eyes and squeezing his shoulders hard. Techno closes his eyes hard for a moment and relaxes in the others grip.

“Tommy I’m sorry-“

“Fuck off you’re sorry! You don’t care about me! You probably kept it from me because you wanted to be the strongest right? You fucking asshole! You selfish prick! This is my purpose! My life! Why would you keep something like that from me? Tell me why!” Tommy is still shouting but he’s no longer trying to leap at Techno and attack him. He’s not entirely sure about what was going on with Technoblade before but whatever Phil said made him snap out of his rage a little bit. Mostly because he was confused.

“You don’t want to know, Tommy. This is one of those things that you’re better off not knowing.” Techno’s voice is weak, which most of them haven’t heard often. Wilbur sees an expression on Techno’s face that he’s never seen before. Its a mix of grief and guilt and it makes even him feel bad. Whatever the reason, it clearly upset Techno a lot. And nothing really ever bothered him.

“Oh? Fucking is it? Just like me being the avatar? Fuck you! Fuck you to hell! You have no fucking right to keep this from me you’re not better than me.” Tommy’s not sure if he’s getting more riled up out of anger or hurt. He wants to cry but he can’t.

“Tommy please.”

“You’re _not_ my brother.” The room is silent, asides from the heavy breathing from Tommy. Techno and Tommy lock eyes. Phil and Wilbur are silent because they really don’t know how to deescalate the situation anymore. Its too personal.

“I am your brother. Don’t say that. Please.” Techno looks so uncomfortable, everyone can tell. Tommy just Doesnt care. This isn’t about Techno.

“Don’t fucking please me. If you’re not going to tell me why then you can fuck off. You don’t care about me. So why do you even want to be my brother anyway?” Tommy’s voice is scratchy from the shouting but he doesn’t care.

“If you knew you were the avatar. You’d tell people. You..would have been adopted. Immediately.” Technoblade’s voice is quiet and filled with shame. Phil covers his mouth and Wilbur is practically frozen with disbelief. Sure Phil didn’t tell Tommy either but..

“I don’t understand.” Tommy isn’t shouting anymore but he sure as hell isn’t calm.

“I. Didn’t want you to.. get adopted. I wanted you to stay.” Technoblade doesn’t say it but the ‘with me’ is implied at the end of that. Tommy is shaking.

“Leave.”

“Tommy, what are you saying?”

“Toms don’t do this.”

Phil and Wilbur both try and speak up but Technoblade and Tommy drown them out.

“Excuse me?” Techno heard it. He knows what Tommy wanted. Tommy has tears in his eyes and his face is red with rage. He’s physically shaking because of how hard he’s trying to keep himself from lashing out and fighting Techno right then and there.

“Fuck. Off. I dont want to see you. Ever again. You’re not my **fucking** brother.” Tommy turns around and runs before anyone can do anything else. He goes out into farm and Wilbur, after glancing at Phil who nods at him, follows after him not long after. Phil takes a step towards Techno but the pinkette starts laughing.

The older man feels a large level of concern and theres a feeling of dread in his stomach he can’t get rid of.

“Tech. He.. you know he’s just upset. He doesn’t mean it.” Techno shakes his head and starts walking towards his room, Phil follows after him.

The worst part of all of this is that Techno CAN just leave. He’s 18. He has money, can look after himself. Phil knows that. They all do. But Phil knows that the last thing Techno needs right now is to be alone.

“Don’t leave, Techno. He needs you. You know that.” Phil tries again but the other ignores him as he walks into his room and starts gathering his things.

“Tech.. please.. you can’t leave.” He grabs the others arm and Technoblade finally stops what he’s doing to look at him. His expression is mostly blank but Phil knows he’s hurting.

“I’m sorry. You’ve done so much for me and I promise one day that I’ll repay the favour. But right now.. dad. I need to go. I.. don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Phil blinks. He didn’t realise before but Techno had his fists clenched so hard that his nails had scratched his palms and small trails of blood were decorating his hands. Phil sighs, shakily, but lets go of Techno’s arm and steps back. Techno has never called him dad before

“Mate. You know he didn’t mean what he said-“

“Dont. Please.. just don’t.” Techno grabs the last thing he needs and shoves it into the bag before swinging the bag over his shoulder and turning to face Phil fully. He hesitates before eventually wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde man. Phil may have shed a tear or two but neither of them acknowledged it.

“You need to come back. You’re not leaving forever. I’ll hunt you down you know.” Phil pulls away but keeps ahold of Techno’s shoulders. The pinkette nods his head softly and Phil gives a shuddered sigh.

“I’m always. Always. Here for you. No matter what you need. You always have a place here with us.” Phil closes his eyes for a moment and he feels something bump against his forehead. Techno had given him a very soft head butt. A weird little gesture of affection that still somehow made the blonde mans heart ache. This night shouldn’t have ended like this. Where did it go wrong?

Meanwhile, to get Tommy’s frustration out of his system, Wilbur was teaching him earth ending a little while away from the farm.

“Do you really want him to leave?” 

“Of course not. He’s not going to leave anyway, we’ll argue and fight about it some more but.. he.. he’s still my brother. He knows I’m just upset.” 

They got home hours later and Phil was sat at the table. Eyes red and hands filled with a cup of tea.

“Dad?” Wilbur is immediately concerned and Phil just shakes his head. “Techno is.. gone.”


End file.
